Noah 10 Reborn, Part 1
Noah 10 Reborn, Part 1 is the first episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. Episode Noah Segurason has saved the world many times, ever since age 11. He defeated the Highbreed, battled Albedo, stopped Eon, triumphed over Gizmo, and his greatest achievement...ending Vilgax's reign for good. It has been 5 years since then, Noah and Kierra are 19, and new adventures are about to begin... The show begins at Kierra's house. A car parks near her house. Out of the car comes Noah. Kierra is waiting in the garage. (Noah): Sorry I'm late. A man's gotta eat. (Kierra): S'alright. Let's get this started. (Noah and Kierra): TRAINING TIME! (Kierra): K, you can use any alien except Way Big and Alien X. (Noah): Oh, don't worry. Noah transformed. (Noah): Upgrade! (Kierra): Should've known. Noah shot an eye beam at Kierra. Kierra dodged. She tried to push Noah back with telekinesis. Noah caught himself. Kierra jumped down and kicked Noah in the face. Noah grabbed Kierra's leg and threw her into the garage door. He shot an eye laser at her, but she tried to block it with her hands. She used her telekinesis and pushed the laser away. (Kierra): Nice try. Kierra levitated a few rocks and shot them at Noah. Noah blasted them. Kierra tripped Noah and kicked him away. (Kierra): Guess I win. (Noah): Don't think so. Noah transformed. (Noah): Ultimate Upgrade! Noah charged an Electric Bomb and threw it at Kierra. Kierra dodged. Noah shot another and hit Kierra. Kierra got up. He levitated Noah and slammed him into the ground. (Kierra): Whatcha gonna do now? (Noah): THIS! Noah transformed. (Noah): Super Upgrade! (Kierra): OH COME ON! That's not even fair! Noah shot an energy blast at Kierra and knocked her through the garage door. (Kierra): O-OK...that's enough training for today... Noah detransformed. (Noah): Heh. Sorry. Well, see ya later. Noah started driving home. (Kierra): Bye. MEANWHILE WITH NOAH... Noah is driving. (Noah): ♫ I'm singing the DRIIIIVIIIING SONG! WOO! ♫ There is a shadowy figure hiding. It shoots a laser at Noah's car. Noah jumped out of his car. (Noah): Hey! I had to work my butt off to get money for that car! The figure walked out. It was Retaliator! (Retaliator): We meet again, Noah Segurason. (Noah): Retaliator!? I thought you exploded or something back when you and Albedo did that DNA Bomb thingy! (Retaliator): ...Dude...I just jumped into an escape pod and got lost for a few months... (Noah): Oh. WELL YOU DESTROYED MY CAR! Prepare yourself! Noah transformed. (Noah): Shocksquatch! (Retaliator): Bring it on! Noah ran up to Retaliator and punched him. Retaliator shot a laser at him and knocked him down. He shot another laser, but Noah leaped over and dodged. He tackled Retaliator and started electrocuting him. Retaliator kicked him off. (Noah): Had enough? (Retaliator): You wish. Retaliator stretched his arm and punched Noah in the face. Noah ran to Retaliator and uppercut him. He then shot an electric blast at him. Retaliator flew away. (Noah): Goodbye and good riddance. Noah detransformed. (Noah): Well, better give my car an Upgrade for the trip home. BACK AT NOAH'S HOUSE. Noah walked up to his door. He opened it and Jack, Erika, and Kierra were in the living room watching TV. (Noah): What are you guys doing here? (Jack): We just felt like hanging out. (Erika): Yeah. Tomorrow is the first day of College. Well, you and Kierra's first year. Mine and Jack's second year. (Kierra): Let's just settle down. Noah sat down with the others. Suddenly, the door exploded. Retaliator flew in. (Jack): Retaliator!? (Kierra): What's he doing here!? (Retaliator): PREPARE TO DIE! Retaliator turned from his normal Mechamorph form to his robot form. (Erika): Lesdothis Jack absorbed the ground. He ran up to Retaliator and punched him. Retaliator kicked him away. Erika shot some mana bolts at him. He made a shield and shot a laser at Erika. Kierra levitated a piece of debris and threw it at him. He shot Kierra. Noah transformed. (Noah): Doomer! Noah shot electricity at Retaliator. Retaliator was uneffected. Retaliator shot a missile at Noah. Noah was knocked down and detransformed. (Retaliator): Now...let's finish this. (Noah): Yes...let's! Noah transformed. (Noah): Rippo! (Kierra): Nice. Noah charged at Retaliator. He started ripping him to shreds. (Noah): TAKE THIS RETALIADERP! RAWR! Retaliator started regenerating, but Noah kept shredding him. Retaliator's armor turned back to it's normal form. (Retaliator): I-I give up...ow. LATER... Retaliator was thrown into the Null Void. He takes off his Mechamorph armor, but gets a message. He opened it. (???): Retaliator...you failed me... (Retaliator): I know, I know! I'm sorry! Give me one more chance! (???): Just one more chance. Fail me again and you die. ??? teleported Retaliator out of the Null Void. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade *Super Upgrade *Shocksquatch *Doomer *Rippo (First Appearance) Villains *Retaliator *??? Trivia *FIND BLOODY GIR FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THIS SERIES! *This is the first episode of the new series! *RIPPO BEACH! Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Premieres